A weird visitor
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Joan is restless. Everyone seems to disturb her and she can't work. An intruder disrupt her one more time. But it isn't a normal visitor.


Annie Walker was at her office, reading a file. Auggie was gone to the restaurant with friends of him that he didn't see for ages. The young woman stood up, she wanted to bring a few papers to Joan Campbell, her boss. She went upstairs where her boss' office was. She knocked at the door. The voice of Joan told her to get in. The older blonde was working at her desk. She had a pen in her hand and she checked a few details before sending the papers to the uppers floors.

The blonde lowered the file that she was looking at. Annie was in front of her, holding the papers.

 _-Yes ? Annie ? What do you want ? Is there a problem ?_

 _-No, Joan. I've got papers here, and...You said it was better if I gave them to you. So I came here to bring them. It's about the last case. The one with the dealer that fell on the river._

 _-Oh. Put them here. Anything else, Annie ? You came here just for this ?_

 _-Yeah. I had finish it. I guess I'd better go to work now. Bye Joan._

Joan looked at the young operative who was walking down the stairs. It was a little weird. Why wouldn't she wait to have more papers to bring to Joan instead of doing it as she did ? It really seemed strange to Joan. But maybe Annie was tired and she didn't notice that she could have bring all the papers all at once. But never mind. She had work to do.

Several minutes later, an agent entered the room, coughing and sneezing. The man had tears in his eyes, he didn't seem to be okay. Joan stood up, wondering what happened ?

 _-What's happening to you ? Are you ill ?_

 _-I don't know yet. Maybe I've caugh a cold. But I have allergies too._

 _-Allergies ? What kind of allergies ?_

 _-I can't stand being near a cat. I'm also highly intolerant to pollen. That's all._

 _-We do not have any cats here. And for the pollen….It's impossible. We are in a building._

 _-I know. I must have a cold. Uh...I came here because you wanted a new...Printer ?_

He pulled out a tissue and began to snuff. Joan wondered if it was contagious or not. She really hoped it was an allergy. She answered :

 _-Is the old one still working ?_

 _-No, it's out of order since over a week now. That's why I made this request ! Why is it always so slow ! I need a printer, for god's sake !_

 _-It will be delivered within two weeks._

 _-Wait. I'll have to wait two more weeks to get a printer ? This is totally insane ! I really need a printer ! It's urgent ! It may be a matter of life and death !_

Almost afraid by Joan's outburst, the man exited the office, sneezing again. Joan yelled after him :

 _-Bless you !_

Three seconds later, Annie ran in Joan's office :

 _-Joan ! Apparently, an intruder is in the DPD ! I heared a few agents saying that ! We should have seen in, if an ennemy had get in, don't you think ? Because knowing that someone is here, someone who may be dangerous…They said that somebody had eaten their sandwish and written on their computer._

Joan let Annie finish her tirade. The DPD's boss was smiling at the younger blonde. Annie was excited by the news, it was obvious. She hadn't been on a mission for too long.

 _-Annie, if you just heard that, it may be false. Someone is making a joke. There are only agents of the CIA here. I have work to do and you too, so stop disturbing me. If everybody continues to disrupt me, i'm going to collapse ! Since this morning, it's impossible to work in here ! You are all driving me nuts !_

Annie stared at her, wordless. Joan had been yelling at her. The young woman had almost tears in her eyes. She got out suddently, apparently chocked by Joan's behavior. In the office, Joan was surprised by herself. She had shouted at Annie because her morning had been stressful. But it wasn't Annie's fault. She now regretted her anger. She liked Annie like a sister even if she was her superior. Joan knew that Annie was hurt by her fault. She had still paperwork to do. She'll go to see Annie to apologize for her rude behavior later.

When Joan joined Annie's office, the girl wasn't here. But where was she ? Joan was about to go to the cafereria when she heard a small sound. Kneeling to see under Annie's desk, she discovered a black cat. The animal meowed at her, apparently happy to see someone. Joan was too surprised to say somathing. What was this cat doing there ? She was sure that animals were strictly forbidden in this place. Annie was right when she said that someone had found how to get in the CIA. But it wasn't who she thought it was.

Joan decided to have a little fun. She was currently tensed and she needed to loosen a bit. Annie would help her without even knowing it. Joan began to search Annie in the building. She couldn't have gone too far. She found her in an office of another unit, talking to a man who was laughing. Annie was sitting on his desk. Joan knocked lightly at the door. Two heads turned towards her.

The young blonde seemed mid irritated and fearful to see Joan. Her boss felt almosr shameful seeing that, because of the joke she wanted to do to Annie. She said :

 _-Annie, i think you were right. Could you come with me, please ?_

Annie jumped from the desk and she followed Joan without a word. Joan could tell she was angry. The two women took the elevator and ended in Joan's office.

Annie asked :

 _-Did you find something new ?_

 _-I'm sure that there's and intruder in this unit. I will help you to find him._

Annie looked very surprised by this sudden turn-around. It wasn't difficult to read Annie's thoughts. It was litteraly printed on her face. The younger woman took a stapler on the desk. Joan asked :

 _-What are you going to do with that ?_

 _-It's a weapon, Joan. I don't know what kind of person our ennemy is. So I'm going to deal with the intruder with this….Very useful object._

The blonde stared at the stapler, amused. Then Joan and Annie got out of the room. Joan said that she thought that the person was hiding under the desks, in order not to be seen. Annie dived below the nearest table, her stapler in hand. She was crawling. Joan found hard not to laugh.

Suddently, Annie moved quickly. She had found something. Joan kneeled beside her. Annie lied down, flat on one's stomach. She faced the black cat. Joan looked at the cat : the animal was staring at Annie, sitting on his backside. She then focused on Annie. The young operative didn't move. She stared at the cat.

 _-Annie ? Who is it ? Why are you silent ?_

 _-It's a cat. A black cat. He's watching me._

 _-And ? It's just a cat, he won't attack you, Annie._

 _-You don't know. He may be beautiful, it can be a real tiger inside._

Joan was about to reply when the cat jumped on Annie, making her roll on her back. This animal may be heavier than Joan thought. Annie was now holding the cat as if it was something disgusting. She moaned :

 _-Joan ! Get this...puss off me ! He's attacking me ! He doesn't want to leave me alone ! And it's a male, he's outsized ! And stop laughing ! It's not funny ! I'm pretty sure you knew that this big guy was our intruder and you didn't tell me._

Joan laughed too much to reply. She managed to grab the cat and Annie could get up. Joan then gave Annie the animal because she needed a tissue because of her laughing. The cat began to lick Annie's cheek, making Joan laugh even harder. The black cat seemed happy to be in Annie's arms.


End file.
